


RANT

by Fiazco



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiazco/pseuds/Fiazco
Summary: Spoiler alert. Read the rest at your own discretion!Even the description. Read at your own risk!!SPOILER ALERT.this is basically going to be a rant post about all the plotholes in Endgame and how unfair and absurd I found the entire ending.I found Steve's ending to be a complete standing mockery of Tonys.I hate how they always reduce Tony to the poster boy of self sacrifice and grief and how his death was nothing but a parlor trick cause somebody had to die..a detailed dissection and analysis of the film and all the major and minor characters.Join me in the conversation as i discuss the various aspects and their implications in this film.Your personal views and comments are highly appreciated and welcomed.Happy Avenging.





	RANT

**Author's Note:**

> this is a discontnuous rant. more like my internal dialogue if you will. i would like for all the readers to give me their own views about the various instances as i talk about them. please join in the converstation.

So, Endgame was one heck of an adventure. It was happy, sad, bittersweet at at once. I actually really liked the first part with Clint losing his family and then going down the spiral followed by Tony’s rescue by Captain Marvel and his subsequent blaming and losing it on Cap. It was all building up the tension for an amazing and adventurous film.

When Thanos revealed that he destroyed all the stones, I was extremely excited. Surely ,this meant that an amazing amount of story telling would follow and the avengers would do something bizarre to get back the universe that they lost. Imagine my utter disappointment when they used the cliché and utterly over exploited plot of time travel. Yes, we got to re visit some of the most iconic scenes in the franchise, but that’s the thing instead of building up a new story the film extracted majority of its emotion using nostalgia as a weapon. We saw very less original content. Ad cap fell down a few floors. Again. While some nostalgia is always appreciated but basing an entire 1.5 hrs worth of plot on nostalgia and previous storylines alone really wasn’t worth it. And time travel, really? That’s taking a cheat card out of writing an actual plot. Yes, they added a few new rules and de bunked some of the myths set by literally hundreds of films before. They mention about ten of these films on the spot. This whole time travel thing has been milked out to the extent that barely anyone ever touches it with a 10 foot pole, except for The Flash and we all know how much of a disaster that show became after introducing time travel. The film was grossly underwritten. It was immensely short of the expectations built up by Infinity War.

Then lets talk about the 5 year leap. I feel the only reason the leap took place was to add tragedy to Tony’s arc. Literally no other development other than Morgan’s existence and her bond with tony took place in the entire leap. The loopholes of the Quantum Realm could be discovered through a different and a much better way than what was showcased.  Morgan is the sweet little daughter of Tony and Pepper and I was honestly very happy to see her initially. This gave me hope for Tony that yes, this man is finally getting some of the happiness that he deserves. But honestly by the ending I realized that Morgan’s existence did nothing but add more tragedy to the character of Tony Stark.

I am not mad that Tony died, well I am but he died a hero. His death as an isolated event befitted his larger than life personality and he ended his years as the biggest hero to ever walk on this universe surrounded by all the people he loved and cared for the most. But the situations in which he died? No, nada, nopesidoo. The man has never ever been given a happy story arc. Not once except the last 5 or so minutes of Ironman 3 and even that was foreshadowed by tragedy of everything he lost. He was finally given a shot at a quiet life with Morgan and Pepper but the entire reason they even gave him that in the first place was to make his death even more tragic. The hug between him and Peter was really sweet. He was a father figure to Peter, who was previously taken away from him, while he held him in his arms no less, to be given back to him just to be taken away all over again. Starting to follow the trend here?? Lets make Tony Stark suffer because the audience loves and sympathizes with him and his tragedies would garner maximum emotions out of people. The entire reason Tony died was because atleast SOMEONE had to. And whose death would hit the audience and all the characters the hardest? Of course, none other than Tony Stark's.

To end today's rant all i would say is that the film had a very weak script for majority of the part and it relied way to heavily and almost solely on nostalgia and tragedy. and time travel? ughh!!!

upcoming chapters will feature my views on various instances in the film including story arcs of all he major and the important minor character arcs and of course the disastrous event otherwise known as the end of Steve's story arc and how it was a complete mockery of Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> As i started writing this rant, I realised that I had way too much to say and that there is no way i can fit it all in a single chapter and still make sense of it so, I have decided divide it into various chapters to mmake my analysis more comprehensive and to include each and everything i had to stay.  
> Further chapters would feature;  
> 1\. dissection of all the major scenes  
> 2\. Story arc analysis of all the major and the important minor characters. ( original 6, pepper, rhodey, nebula, gamora happy, morgan, peter to begin with)  
> 3\. what worked and what did not  
> 4.the ending  
> 5.Post credit scene  
> 6.the legacy.  
> Please join my rant as I talk about the various characters in the film/franchise. tell me your own views about them  
> leave a comment/ kudos/ subscribe and bookmark if you liked the work!  
> And please join in the coversation, your views and comments are highly welcomed!


End file.
